


Good Names are Forever

by Alexis_Tenshi



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Q (James Bond), Brosnan Bond is with Alec, Canon-Typical Violence, Craig Bond is with Q, Fluff, GoldenEye Fix-It, Happy Ending, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, James Bond is a Code Name, Kid Fic, M/M, Meet the Family, Original Character Q Sibling, Retirement, SPECTRE Fix-It, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Tenshi/pseuds/Alexis_Tenshi
Summary: “I will agree, ononecondition.”“Name it.”“I will not call you James Bond.”“I’m sorry, what?”“If we’re to date, I willnotcall you James Bond. I’ll use your birth name, or another name of your choosing. But outside of work, I absolutelyrefuseto call you James Bond.”“…Alright…but why?”“Perhaps I’ll tell you someday. When you’ve proven you’re serious about this.”
Relationships: James Bond/Alec Trevelyan, James Bond/Q
Comments: 44
Kudos: 218





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not Brit-picked
> 
> This doesn’t quite fit with the movies timeline, but *hand waves* it’s an AU.

“I will agree, on _one_ condition,” Q cautioned in a firm tone.

“Name it,” James decided without hesitation.

“I will not call you James Bond.”

“I’m sorry, what?” James blinked in confusion.

“If we’re to date, I will _not_ call you James Bond,” Q repeated. “I’ll use your birth name, or another name of your choosing. But outside of work, I absolutely _refuse_ to call you James Bond.”

“…Alright…but why?”

“Perhaps I’ll tell you someday. When you’ve proven you’re serious about this.”

Q had finally agreed to go on a date with him. James couldn’t be more ecstatic. After years of flirting, with no results. After his disastrous attempt to settle down with Madeleine, to only come crawling back to MI6 a few months later. After mission after mission with Q’s voice in his ear, with Q’s lovely eyes and smirking mouth to greet him when he came home. After countless attempts to ask Q out, Q had finally agreed.

On one condition.

James would have agreed to nearly anything at that point, to finally be given an actual chance with the man he’d been longing for since that first meeting on a museum bench. So this requirement was next to nothing to him, no matter how odd it was.

He had thought of himself as James Bond for years. He’d _had_ to, to properly embody the name and assume the identity. It was a deep, deep cover identity. MI6 had even gone as far as to erect a fake tombstone at Skyfall for his late parents and convinced Kincade to follow the charade. James’ parents had indeed died in a climbing accent, and Skyfall was indeed his inheritance. But their last names had not been Bond.

But Q knew, of course, that it wasn’t the name James had been born with. Q had access to James’ full file. Q had access to _all_ the Double-O files, dating all the way back to the program’s inception in the early 1950s.

Most people, even at MI6, didn’t know for certain that all Double-Os had code names that went along with the identification. Every agent was given a new name when they reached Double-O status and used it even within the agency itself. Those that had known the agent previously were persuaded to use the new name and help maintain the cover.

Not all Double-O agents had names that were passed down to accompany their numbers, though. It added a certain amount of mysticism to those, like James Bond, that did. It made Bond seem impossible to kill, forever resurrecting again and again. It was intended to strike fear in the hearts of their enemies. And assure everyone that had heard of him had an appropriate amount of caution and awe when dealing with James Bond.

James had enjoyed using the name. He’d ingrained it so deeply in himself, he had to stop and think for a moment to consider what he’d rather be called. His birth name worked as well as anything, he supposed. Q already clearly knew it. And he was more likely to respond to it than any other name besides James Bond. He’d still think of himself as James, anyway. Q wasn’t asking him to change that, just to call him another name.

“Declan Bloom it is then,” James agreed easily enough. “And what should I call you, outside of work, then?”

“Theodore Fortnum is my full name. Though _Teddy_ is most preferable, in a casual setting.”

James smirked, finding the name as adorable as Q himself.

Maybe this name requirement wouldn’t be as off-putting as he’d initially thought. James didn’t much care what Q called him, really. If it made Q more comfortable with them dating, then James was happy to do it. The mystery as to _why_ Q had this requirement was something that would prickle the back of James’ mind for quite some time. But James could put aside his curiosity, if it meant he could date Q.

\------------------------------

“I will, Отец, I promise! Tell Dad not to worry, I know what I’m doing.”

Q’s voice was full of fondness and good humor, and James was happy to wake up to the sound of it. They had had sex for the first time the night before, after dating for a full month first, and Q had allowed James to sleep over afterward. James was so happily content with the arrangement that he barely caught the Russian word. His brain, even half asleep, automatically translated it to _father_.

It was only a few moments later that what Q had said sunk in. By then, Q had already ended the call and put his phone aside.

“You’re Russian, then?” James asked curiously.

He’d heard Q speak fluent Russian before, but never thought much of it. Any MI6 agent worth their salary was fluent in multiple languages.

“No, not technically, but my oтец is,” Q answered. “My dad is Irish and he’s the one I’m related to biologically. My mother died when I was born, leaving me with my dad. I was raised by my two fathers and grew up speaking both Russian and English at home. I have an older sister, who’s the biological daughter of our oтец. Her mother was also out of the picture when she was quite young. Our fathers got married as soon as they were legally able to.”

James blinked, trying to process all that and push down the shock that Q had suddenly shared so much personal information. James hadn’t even known Q had living family, let alone two fathers and a sister. But Q seemed to have a good relationship with them all, from the fond look on his face as he talked about them. If being with Q and making him happy meant accepting this family, no matter how sudden, James could roll with that.

“I hope I can meet them all sometime,” James offered.

“Perhaps,” Q answered noncommittally. But he continued in a much more playful tone, with a smirk on his face. “If you do, expect some _spectacular_ shovel talks.”

“Alright,” James responded with a smirk of his own. “I don’t scare easily, as you well know. But even if they’re particularly intimidating, you’re more than worth it.”

Q’s smirk widened into a full mischievous grin at that. James wondered what exactly he was getting himself into. But he didn’t care. He’d deal with it when it happened. For now, he had the much more important task of kissing Q to attend to.

\-------------------------------

James and Q had been dating for just over a year, and slowly they were beginning to feel more and more like Declan and Teddy to the Double-O agent. Slowly they had been building a life outside MI6. They’d been living together for four months, and James was considering retirement from being a Double-O again.

He was past his prime for the job and he was tired of barely surviving by the skin of his teeth every other mission. He’d begun to care more about returning home than completing his assignment at all costs. That was a dangerous attitude for any field agent, let alone a Double-O.

He’d failed the last time he’d tried to retire, but that was mostly because he’d chosen the entirely wrong person to retire _for_. Madeleine was a fine woman. But James had soon resented her for demanding he choose between her or his life with MI6. She had soon resented him for not being able to suddenly become normal. She’d wanted him to live in a house without any guns, for Christ’s sake!

Q would never ask that of him, James knew. Q would understand that James couldn’t just discard the instincts and precautions that were ingrained in James from years of needing them to keep himself alive. Q wouldn’t demand James cut all ties with MI6. Q himself would still be working there as Quartermaster, after all. Q would support James if he wanted to take on a lesser role at MI6, or pursue something else entirely. Q was a good partner like that.

But as much as James was coming to love Q, he wasn’t going to retire _for_ Q, either. James was going to retire for _himself_. That was the only way it was going to work, to last; if he did it because _he_ truly wanted to. He finally realized that now.

Having a life with Q, with _Teddy_ , outside of work definitely helped, though. Getting used to being called Declan again, instead of James, helped too. Maybe that had been Q’s intent all along. But whatever Q’s reasons for not wanting to call him James outside of work, he was grateful for the gentle push toward reclaiming his identity beyond 007.

That didn’t mean his curiosity about the mystery of Q’s exact motivations had faded. It just meant he’d been content enough to not press Q about the issue. So as their relationship progressed, James kept his eyes open for an opportunity to bring it up again. Q _had_ said he might explain once he was certain James was serious about their relationship.

James had considered asking when they’d moved in together, but it hadn’t felt quite right. Maybe when he retired would be the opportune time.

\---------------------------------------

“My fathers’ wedding anniversary is coming up soon. I’m going to go visit them for a week for it.” Q’s voice was hesitant and uncertain as he spoke, making James look up and give his partner his full attention.

Q visited his fathers every few months, if his work allowed it. He talked to them at least once a week, his sister a bit less but still fairly frequently. It had surprised James at first; both that Q was that close to his family and that he was willing to take time off work to visit them. He even suffered through the plane ride required, not nearly as scared of flying as he’d encouraged Moneypenny to believe. James was glad that Q had his family as an outlet to get away from the stress of being MI6 Quartermaster.

Q had told James a bit about his family, here and there, but not in great detail. With how much time Q and James devoted to MI6, when they were together talk of relatives just didn’t seem a very pressing issue. Something else James could correct when he retired. He _was_ curious about them. They were clearly important to Q, so they were important to James.

Q’s sister was named Katya, _not_ Kat, Q had cautioned James. She was eight years older than Q, and currently lived in Canada coaching women’s professional ice hockey. She was a former hockey player herself and had competed in several winter Olympics. Q had shown James some of her games, but James admitted to having trouble following the action. It wasn’t a sport he’d ever taken the time to become familiar with.

Q’s fathers’ names were Peter and Artemi. Peter was referred to as Dad, while Artemi was Отец. They were retired and lived in Hawaii. They’d been some sort of businessmen and had met at work, though Q had never gone into specifics. After James’ inability to maintain interest in Katya’s job, which was admittedly exciting by normal standards, he couldn’t blame Q for being vague about what sounded like truly boring jobs.

James hoped to remedy that when he actually met them all. He knew how to be charming and he wanted their approval more and more as his relationship with Q progressed. He then learned that opportunity might be sooner than he had expected.

“Katya and her girlfriend are planning to be there for the week, too. You’re invited to come, as well,” Q offered; his tone nervous. “It lines up well with your downtime between missions, this time. And you’re not injured either, so the travel won’t be difficult.”

It was the first time Q had invited James to meet his family. James saw how hesitant he was and hoped he hadn’t done something to make Q think he would turn down the invitation.

“I’d absolutely love to. I’ll look forward to it.” James made sure to put genuine enthusiasm and reassurance in his voice as he responded.

Q smiled and nodded, but James could easily tell he was still nervous. James studied Q’s face, trying to decide if Q would rather James ask more about his family, or if he’d prefer to be distracted by some kissing and petting. James was happy to go either way.

But Q’s phone interrupted James’ thoughts before he made a decision. And then Q was running into HQ to deal with a new minor crisis in Q Branch, and so the topic was dropped.

\-------------------------------------------

“It’s vexing and I do apologize, as do my fathers.” Q sighed deeply and refused to meet James’ eyes. “But it just wouldn’t go well, under these circumstances.

“Katya has a temper and she’s quite protective of me. She would have given you a hard time, regardless, but it would have been good natured enough. Now, she might actually try and hurt you. I’m not saying she’d succeed,” Q hurried to add. “But I have no desire to see my sister and my boyfriend genuinely fighting!

“Dad and Отец aren’t as volatile…anymore. But considering Katya just got her heart broken, they’re likely to be strung tightly too and not up to being gracious hosts. They promised to give you a chance, Declan, but now with this, I just…it isn’t a good time. I want my family to get along with you, not blow up in your face.”

James frowned, taking a moment to take in Q’s words before he responded. James was annoyed by the invitation being revoked at the last minute. It irritated him and his first instinct was to lash out about it. But that was the last thing Q needed. Q clearly wanted to make this work, and so did James. So James tempered his response. But he still needed some clarification.

“Teddy, do your…does your family not approve of me?”

Q’s wince in response was very telling. James forced himself not to scowl at seeing it.

“They…they would prefer I not date a co-worker from MI6,” Q admitted. “But they’ve been coming around to the idea. They were ready to give you a chance. But now, with this, it’s just not a good time.”

James maintained a careful neutral expression, but he felt like he’d been punched in the stomach. He’d thought things were going so well!

Q hadn’t shown any hints previously that his family might disapprove of their relationship. This was the first James had heard that Q’s family even knew they both worked for MI6. James knew how much Q’s family meant to him. If Q hadn’t shared his family’s misgivings with James, what else was he hiding?

If Q went away and spent a week with his family, with them like this, would he come back having second thoughts about James? Could this be the beginning of the end for them?

James couldn’t let that happen. Part of him knew he was being unreasonable. But he’d had _so_ _many_ failed relationships, so much heartbreak. He really thought Q was the one that would finally last and make all the other failures worth it.

Being with Q was the best thing James had in his life. He couldn’t just sit by and have it threatened. James was a fighter, and Q was worth fighting for. He wouldn’t let anything get between them, not even Q’s family.

But James knew better than to upset Q by giving him a hard time about this. So James smiled and said he understood. He said he’d look forward to next time, then. He lied through his teeth.

He wasn’t sure if Q bought it. Q knew him well enough to know when he was lying. But Q was also distracted and upset. If he noticed James’ easy acceptance of the situation was entirely faked, he gave no sign.

But even if Q guessed what James had planned, it made no difference. James would not be deterred.

James went into mission mode. The mission was to find out how to convince Q to stay with him, no matter what Q’s family said. To do that, James would need to see this family for himself.

So James was going to follow Q to Hawaii. If they were going to disapprove of James regardless, he might as well _earn_ it.

\-------------------------------

James had to lie to Q more, to accomplish his mission. He felt a bit guilty about that. But James was still sore about Q keeping secrets from him. So James shoved down the guilt and got on with it.

James faked making plans with Felix in the states, so left London several days before Q did. Once in the US, it was easy enough to get another flight, under a different name, to Hawaii. So he beat Q there. He could discretely follow his lover from the airport to Q’s fathers’ home, which James had been unable to discover the exact location of on his own. 

James had been tempted to try planting a bug or a tracker on Q’s luggage, but he knew better. There was no way Q would miss that. Q scanned his belongings several times before and after every plane trip, James knew.

But it was easy enough to blend in with the crowd of tourists at the airport. James wore khaki pants and a Hawaiian shirt, sunglasses and a baseball cap, and kept to the shadows. He watched Q disembark his flight, collect his luggage, and rent a car. James got in his own rental car and followed Q at a discrete distance. Q showed no sign he’d noticed he had a tail.

Q eventually reached an entrance to a private, gated street. He leaned out of the car window to punch in a code and the gate opened for him, then closed once he was through. James drove past, keeping his head down and his speed up. He couldn’t safely follow any further by car.

James drove a short distance away to a small shopping complex, parked, and did some research on his phone. Looking up the address, it appeared Q’s fathers owned a large luxurious beach house on several acres of land. There were no nearby neighbors, and no reason to gain access to the gated street leading to the house unless you were visiting Q’s family. So James couldn’t con his way inside via that route without rousing suspicions.

That left approaching on foot. Maps online helpfully showed James it was only a few miles through forested terrain to reach the beach house. Should be easy enough.

\---------------------------------

James should have known better. Nothing was ever as easy as it seemed.

He should have suspected Q’s family home would have defenses in the surrounding woods. He had no good excuse for not considering it. But he’d been so focused on getting set up in a position for surveillance that he hadn’t paid much attention to his surroundings. Oh, he’d kept an eye out for cameras or devices to track movement in the forest. But he’d entirely forgotten to consider low tech traps.

Sometimes the old ways were the best ways. This was an embarrassing reminder of that. He never should have assumed that just because Q loved everything high tech that his family would be the same.

But even besides that, James had been a hunter long before he was an MI6 agent. He’d grown up hunting with Kincade at Skyfall. There was absolutely no excuse for James allowing himself to be caught by a basic hunting trap.

But yet James found himself hanging upside down, strung up from a tree by a rope around his ankle. He could get out of it, of course, and he would in a moment. But the shock of being caught like that had struck some sense into him. He took a few seconds first to reevaluate the scene and his predicament.

He was being emotional and foolish, and that had to stop. This mission might not be one where he was in serious danger of being killed. But if he failed, he considered the possible result almost worse. Q was going to be pissed at him. _Seriously_ pissed. Possibly pissed enough to end their relationship.

The entire point of this trip was to find out how to convince Q to _not_ break up with him; to discover what his family’s arguments against James were so James could counter convince Q that James was worth staying with. Instead, if Q discovered James had been tailing him since he set foot on the island, James might just give Q reason enough to dump him regardless of what his family advised.

James had gotten angry about the revoked invitation, but what had really irked him was the realization that Q had been purposely hiding things about his family from James. That called into question the closeness that James had thought he and Q had developed. It made James feel like he’d never manage to maintain a relationship, despite his best efforts, and that made him angry. That anger had set James off on this misadventure before James had even realized how intense his feelings were, and how foolish following them was.

James had been angry and hurt that Q didn’t trust him, so he’d decided to not trust Q right back. That was definitely not a mature or healthy way to handle the situation, James admitted to himself with a sigh.

Well, there might still be time for a course correction. James hefted himself up enough to get the knife from his belt and start cutting himself down. He’d get out of this, then quietly go back the way he’d come. He’d leave Q and his family alone. He would trust that his lover would give James a chance to talk about their relationship, at least, before Q decided anything drastic.

James finished cutting through the rope and carefully let himself fall to the forest floor. He landed in a crouch, rather than on his arse or his back, thanks to his experience and fitness level. As he rose to stand up, his experience also prepared him to not flinch as the barrel of an assault rifle was pointed in his face.

James reacted on instinct, not even considering any other action. The barrel was close enough to grab, so James did so, pulling the gun away from his face as quickly as he could and twisting to disarm the assailant. He didn’t pause to see who was holding the gun. A threat was a threat, and James reacted automatically.

James had the assailant on the ground, the gun in his hands and pointed at them, before he even took in their appearance. When he did, he saw an attractive woman smiling up at him, with long brown hair up in a high ponytail and bright brown eyes, dressed in camouflage gear. Her smile was far from friendly, however. It was all predator; full of deadly confidence and waiting for an opportunity to strike.

“You don’t need the gun, Mr. Bloom.”

“That depends on who you are,” James countered.

Though by her use of that last name, James had a good guess. He really hoped he was wrong.

“Katya Fortnum,” she answered, her lips still bent up in a dangerous smile, confirming what James had dreaded. “The concerned older sister of the man you’re shagging.”

James believed her. He’d only seen photos of her in her hockey gear, which included a helmet and face shield, so he hadn’t been certain at first, but he recognized the face now. And she didn’t seem to be lying. She _did_ seem entirely unafraid of him, despite the gun he held. She seemed to exude barely contained aggression.

James again regretted making this ill advised trip at all. He should have listened to Q. But now there was no way to get out of this without Q knowing what he’d done. All he could do was try and not make it any worse, and hope Q forgave him.

“He knew you were following him, of course. Spotted you at the airport and noted the tail while he drove here. He told us as soon as he got home. Dad and I have been out here waiting to welcome you since then.”

“Teddy wants his sister to shoot me?” James asked, remembering to use Q’s real name at the last moment, and not believing it for a second. Q might be pissed, but he’d never agree to have James shot.

“Of course not.” Katya rolled her eyes, still sitting on the ground. “It’s not loaded. Teddy checked twice before he let me take it. He’s disgustingly fond of you. He’s never had very good taste.”

The corner of James’ mouth twitched at that, but he didn’t take the bait. It pleased him endlessly to hear that about Q, no matter what his sister thought of the relationship. A new wave of guilt washed through him as he once again berated himself for not just trusting his lover.

James lowered the gun, stepping back a few paces to stay well out of Katya’s reach in case she decided to lunge at him. James wouldn’t be against some sparring, if she needed someone to take her anger out on. She clearly knew how to handle herself in a fight; James could tell from that brief scuffle. But he didn’t want to engage without a spotter, Q or one of his dads, watching them to tell them to stop if it got too heated. He didn’t want either of them accidently injuring the other beyond bumps and bruises.

“I see you found him.” A new voice came from a short distance away, sounding British with a bit of an Irish lilt. “Are you hurt?”

“No, Dad, I’m fine.” Katya rolled her eyes and got to her feet.

James watched her cautiously for a few more seconds before he turned toward the approaching man. James took in the sight of an older gentleman, likely in his late fifties or early sixties, with thick silver hair in darker and lighter grey tones on his head. He was dressed in camo, his posture casual and his hands in his pockets. He was clearly fit and moving easily despite his age. His eyes twinkled and his mouth was turned up in a little smirk, giving off the impression of good humor.

It was a lie. That amicable expression was a mask, just as much as the neutral one that James often put on was. The casual posture and easy movements hid how alert and ready he was. This man was every bit as much of a killer as James was. James could read that much about him instantly; _like_ recognizing _like_.

It took James another few long moments before he recognized the face. Then James stopped breathing in pure shock for a second. He swallowed hard, wishing more than ever he’d just listened to Q and stayed in London. He tried to say something appropriate, something respectful.

But all that came out was, “No, _bugger_ me, _you_ can’t be his dad! You just fucking _can’t_ be!”

“But yet I am, lad. Teddy is my son, my blood, and I’ve raised him since he was a week old.” The man’s smile turned friendlier, but James saw that behind it the man was more deadly than ever. “So you can imagine why he’s always been rather good at dealing with Double-Os. And you can understand why he’s been a bit reluctant to share certain details of his family with you.”

James heard the threat clearly behind those words. If James didn’t understand and accept Teddy, then his dad would be happy to educate James, painfully and violently.

“I do. I do understand. And I owe him, and you and your family, an apology for my appalling behavior.” James made sure the honestly and sincerity was clear to hear in his voice. “I should have trusted Teddy, and respected your privacy.”

“Yes, you should have,” Q’s dad agreed, but his smile became more genuine as he continued, apparently accepting the apology. “But now that you’re here, and the secret’s out, we’ll make the most of it.”

“At least now I know where Teddy gets his hair,” James quipped, unable to resist.

He got a surprised laugh out of the man for that; a real laugh. James saw Katya roll her eyes out of the corner of his vision, but he stayed focused on Q’s dad. James was glad it’d been worth the risk of offending to bring down a little more of the man’s shield.

And it was true; Q’s dad’s hair was just as thick as Q’s. James admitted to himself that he’d been a bit jealous of the hair of the man standing before him, every time he saw a photo of him in a highly classified MI6 file. Of course, he’d had no idea that the man he’d been looking at was Q’s dad. Q had never shown James any photos of his dad, which should have struck James as odd sooner, he now realized.

Q’s dad held out his hand, offering it to James to shake. James did so, feeling how firm and steady the man’s grip was, no matter his age. James didn’t know if this had ever happened before; two agents that had held the same number, the same name, shaking hands. But it had never happened to _this_ James before.

He’d never met any of his predecessors before. So he couldn’t help the little shiver of excitement as the current James Bond shook hands with the former James Bond.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the names aren’t too confusing. I purposely gave the two James Bonds names that start with the same letter as their actors, to help. Declan for Daniel Craig, and Peter for Pierce Brosnan. Q is Teddy, because of Ben Whishaw playing Paddington. And Alec is Artemi because it’s a Russian name starting with an A (and the name of a hockey player I like).

Peter let Katya lead the way to their house, so he was free to follow behind his son’s boyfriend and keep an eye on him. The man was being more cordial than Peter had expected. He also clearly cared about Teddy. Peter hadn’t expected that either.

Teddy had assured his family that he could tell his lover was being genuine, and Peter had wanted to believe his son. But Peter _knew_ what it was like to be a Double-O. He knew it more intimately than Teddy ever could, no matter how many stories Peter had told him growing up about his life.

Peter knew what it was like killing for a living, fighting for his life every other day, being tortured for information or for some villain’s pleasure, falling for the closest warm body that might offer some measure of comfort, and suppressing his real emotions so thoroughly that he entirely forgot how to feel sometimes.

It had taken Peter _years_ of being out of the game before he’d truly realized how much being a Double-O had screwed with his head. If he hadn’t had Teddy, his infant son needing him so completely, Peter would likely have never retired. He likely would have welcomed death with a cheeky grin and a quip when it inevitably came for him on some mission.

Peter knew what it was like to be James Bond, 007, devoted to England so completely that all other concerns seemed to become just background noise. So he found it incredibly hard to believe that _this_ James Bond could possibly be truly devoted to Peter’s son.

This James Bond might be loyal to Teddy as Q, his Quartermaster. Peter himself had relied on his own Q, old Major Boothroyd, and trusted him implicitly. This James Bond, Declan, might be misinterpreting his feelings of loyalty and appreciation as love. At least that was what Peter had worried.

Now, seeing the way Declan reacted to Peter’s mention of Teddy, Peter was reevaluating. Seeing Declan interact with Teddy would be the true test, of course.

\-------------------------------

Peter inhaled deeply as they entered their home. Artemi and Teddy were making pelmeni, he could tell immediately, and it smelled delicious.

Teddy had absolutely refused to go out into the woods to intercept Declan, leaving it to the rest of his family to deal with the uninvited guest as deserved. He’d considered it due punishment for his boyfriend to be ambushed by surprise, in more ways than one. He knew quite well how seeing Peter and realizing his identity would shock Declan.

Artemi opted to stay indoors with their son, mentioning wryly how he’d already had enough of trying to capture James Bond for one lifetime. Peter had smiled fondly at his husband for that remark. Any bitterness they’d felt about their clashes in the past was long gone by then. And Artemi _had_ caught him, eventually, if not in the exact way he’d intended all those years ago.

Peter and Katya had been out in the forest for a few hours before Declan had turned up. It had been a good exercise for Katya, to distract her from her heartbreak. Peter had to remember to be sure to give his daughter enough attention over the week while everyone was there; to not get too focused on Teddy and Declan.

Katya burned hot and furious when she was wronged, lashing out at anyone and anything in her way. But once she cooled down and let herself feel the hurt, she needed comfort as much as anyone did after a bad breakup. None of them had expected Amanda to end it. She’d seemed sweet and devoted to Katya, and Katya adored her. But sometimes even secret agents, or former ones, misread people.

That was a big part of the reason they’d decided to try and delay meeting Declan. Dealing with both Katya’s heartbreak and Declan at the same time wasn’t ideal. But it was unavoidable now, so they’d have to make it work. How Declan dealt with it would be another test of his worthiness, Peter supposed.

Declan complimented their home as they entered and Peter nodded his thanks appropriately. Their two dogs, both lab mixes, Blade and Shadow, greeted them in the doorway. Declan offered his hand to sniff and asked after their names and ages. It was empty small talk, but at least the man knew how to be polite. Peter didn’t bother to offer a tour of the house, and instead followed the smell of dinner toward his husband and son.

Artemi and Teddy had clearly been cooking while they’d waited for everyone else to get back. Peter headed to the kitchen, with Declan following his lead and likely appreciating the enticing smells as well. Katya went toward her room, not bothering to give Declan another glance on the way. Peter made a mental note to make sure she ate with them, and to not take ‘ _not hungry_ ’ for an answer.

Teddy and Artemi looked up as Peter and Declan approached the kitchen. Peter smiled at his husband and son, but kept a close watch on Declan out of the corner of his eye. He watched as Declan’s gaze went first to Teddy and saw how the current James Bond softened when he looked at Peter’s son. But the fond glance was brief, as Declan’s eyes soon fell on Artemi. Declan froze cold at the sight of Peter’s husband.

Peter tensed, turning his full attention toward the current 007. How he reacted to this particular revelation would mean a lot going forward. Peter watched as Declan’s face remained carefully blank, but Peter could practically see the wheels turning in the Double-O’s head.

He watched Declan take in Artemi’s appearance, noting the scars marring one side of his face. Teddy stubbornly stepped closer to Artemi, putting an arm around his oтец. Artemi put an arm around Teddy’s shoulders in return. Teddy stared straight at Declan defiantly, with his chin up, as if daring him to challenge Teddy’s ties to his oтец.

If Declan took this badly, this could be the end for them. Teddy loved both of his fathers; of that Peter had no doubt. And Teddy knew how completely they both loved him back. If Declan dared say anything disparaging about Artemi’s scars, or accuse Artemi of crimes from the past, question his loyalty…well, Peter wouldn’t have to worry about needing to end Declan any longer. The current Quartermaster was quite capable of killing this 007, all on his own.

Peter watched as the identification fully clicked in Declan’s mind. There was only a faint twitch, the smallest of tells in his expression, but Peter noted it and waited to see what it would mean.

“Trevelyan?! Alec Trevelyan?! The former 006?! I thought you were dead!”

Teddy tensed further and moved even closer to his oтец in solidarity. But Artemi just tilted his head toward Declan in acknowledgement.

“That used to be my name and designation, yes. And I have been dead a time or two.” Artemi’s voice was mischievous, his lips twisted up in a smirk. “But that was a long time ago. I haven’t used that name in ages. And I was no more dead than you’ve been several times.

“I go by Artemi Fortnum now. But considering you’re dating my son; you’re welcome to call me Отец. Unless you’re not as serious about the relationship as you’ve lead him to believe.”

Peter had the extreme satisfaction of watching Declan’s mask on his expression fall completely off at being told he could call Artemi ‘father’, like Teddy did. It left a look of pure sputtering shock on Declan’s face for a moment.

Artemi laughed a bit wickedly at Declan’s discomfort, as did Peter. Even Teddy chuckled a little, though a light blush rose on his cheeks as well.

Clever, clever Artemi! No matter how many years they’d been married, he still impressed Peter. He’d sliced through the tension with the knife of his wit and even the current James Bond wasn’t immune. Not that the former one had ever been able to resist him for long, either.

But the man wouldn’t be using the name James Bond if he couldn’t recover quickly. Declan’s expression smoothed out, then morphed into one of confident charm.

“I appreciate that, Отец.” Declan pronounced the Russian word flawlessly, also befitting the status of 007. “I am _very serious_ about your son. Serious enough to lose sight of my senses and make a proper fool of myself when I feared losing him. But I should have trusted him and exercised patience. So I sincerely apologize for invading your home uninvited.”

Now it was Teddy’s turn to sputter in shock. The blush on his cheeks deepened. Teddy and Declan just stared intently at each other for a few long moments. Teddy didn’t seem willing to accept or deny Declan’s apology just yet. The tension was back in the room, though it was heated in a different way. Well, it was obvious the two men desired each other. Peter had never doubted _that_.

Artemi took the initiative again, patting Teddy on the back and making him break the stare.

“Teddy, come help me finish the pelmeni,” Artemi suggested. “And if our two James Bonds would be so kind as to set the table for dinner?”

“Of course, Отец.” Declan responded with a smirk.

Oh, Declan was getting a kick out of this now, clearly, Peter noticed. Declan had taken the revelation of Teddy’s father being Alec Trevelyan in stride. Now he was _enjoying_ calling Artemi ‘father’ and teasing Teddy in the process.

That was quite unexpected. But Peter saw the playful fondness under the act.

Declan _wanted_ to be tied to Teddy and his family, it seemed. Even _now_ knowing Teddy’s two dads happened to be two former Double-Os, and one was considered a traitor as far as MI6 was concerned. Declan had dismissed all that within minutes and was focused on Teddy, and charming his family.

Peter was admittedly impressed. But the night was still young. Declan still had a lot to prove before Peter would be comfortable with him dating his son.

\------------------------

Dinner went well. Peter was thankful that Katya joined them without much protest, possibly because trouping around in the woods had worked up her appetite. Peter sat next to his husband, with Declan across from them where they could easily keep an eye on him. Teddy sat next to his boyfriend and said nothing about the current 007 crashing their family gathering. Teddy was still irritated by Declan’s actions, Peter could tell, but his son was in no hurry to discuss it. He preferred to let Declan sweat it out, probably until they got some privacy later.

They all made small talk throughout the meal; about the food, the ocean outside, events nearby they might attend throughout the week. It was going well until the local fire dancers’ performances were mentioned. It was always a favorite of Artemi’s, and the entire family enjoyed watching the talented dancers swing burning sticks around while doing complex moves to the beat of the drums. Artemi had finally gotten over trying to emulate them at home afterward a few years ago, thankfully, to Peter’s immense relief.

“Amanda said she was really looking forward to the fire dancers,” Katya commented quietly enough that Peter barely heard her. “Now I wonder if she’d been lying about that, too. She never intended to come with me here, I think. She could have waited to break up with me until after this trip, if she’d wanted to. We could have enjoyed this before…I could have had a chance to convince her that…well, it doesn’t fucking matter now.”

Katya’s words turned into a bit of a growl before she snapped her mouth shut. Peter scowled. He knew his daughter well and he knew she was fighting back tears. Her anger was running out of steam, leaving the hurt behind. Normally, she likely would have run off to her room already. But instead she snuck frustrated looks at Declan. She obviously didn’t want to embarrass herself in front of her brother’s boyfriend. But her emotions were understandably too intense to suppress anymore.

There were things Peter could say to try and comfort his daughter, but they’d already been said earlier. Now, if he repeated them if front of their uninvited guest, he would just make his daughter more uncomfortable. So Peter stayed silent, as did the rest of his family.

Declan, however, leaned forward in his chair toward Katya, clearly about to say something. If he made this worse with false platitudes, Peter had no problem drawing the gun that was strapped under the dinner table and pointing it at him. Unlike the one they’d had in the forest, this one was loaded. By how Artemi had tensed next to him, Peter knew he had the same idea.

But instead, Declan offered in an entirely serious voice, “If you want her dead, I have absolutely no problem killing a woman.”

That startled a laugh out of Katya, as the current James Bond had no doubt intended. Peter and Artemi relaxed, impressed that Declan had been able to tell what Katya needed to hear. Teddy huffed and rolled his eyes, but the look he shot Declan was much warmer than the one he’d had for his boyfriend throughout dinner.

“Both of my fathers have already offered.” Katya sniffed a bit as she spoke, but her rueful smile was genuine.

“Oh, I’m sure they have,” Declan responded. “But unlike these two retirees, I have an _active_ license to kill. It would be no trouble at all.”

Katya’s smile deepened a bit as she shook her head. “Thank you, but I’m content with my bother having destroyed her credit rating and sent a virus into her car’s onboard computer that signals all lights in her path turn red.”

“I can do more,” Teddy insisted. “Let me go into her social media and put up posts that’ll assure no one will ever date her again.”

“No, Teddy, but I do appreciate the offer.” Katya grinned at her brother, some of her usual bite coming back in her expression. “What you _can_ do for me tonight is accompany me to the firing range for a few hours. Your boyfriend’s curiosity is going to make sure he starts asking questions soon, and I have no desire to hear the story of our conceptions and our fathers’ retirements from MI6 again. You don’t need to be here for that either, and I know you brought some new prototype weapons with you. Let’s go blow off some steam and leave the three assassin-agents here to _bond_.”

Teddy snorted at the pun and nodded in agreement. He got up and followed his sister out, not even sparing his boyfriend a parting glance. Good for him, thought Peter. If he let Declan off too easily, he’d never learn anything.

Declan did earn a few more points with Peter, however, by looking concerned at the mention of a firing range. It was the private shooting range of their family, located outside, not far, fully light up, and entirely safe despite the late hour. Declan wouldn’t know that however, and no one felt the need to inform him. Declan looked from the retreating forms of Teddy and Katya, to Peter and Artemi still sitting calmly at the table. He seemed to decided that if their parents weren’t worried, he wouldn’t worry either, which was wise.

“ _You two_ taught him to shoot?” Declan asked, as if it’d just clicked for him.

“Of course. You don’t think we’d let _anyone else_ teach him, do you?” Artemi scoffed.

Declan laughed and shook his head. “I asked him before where he’d learned to shoot. He answered _youtube videos._ I couldn’t tell he was lying.”

“Of course,” Peter repeated his husband’s words, and added, “We also taught him how to lie.”

Declan took a few moments to consider this. Peter waited to see if anger, annoyance, or frustration was his response. Instead, he looked impressed, and nodded in respect.

“He does a very good impression of stumbling over his words when trying to lie, but not really _needing_ to. So when a lie is _actually_ necessary no one suspects his clear calm answers,” Declan stated, as if to himself, as he figured it out.

Declan looked up, as another thought struck him. “You’ve taught him _everything_ you know, haven’t you?”

“Of course,” both Peter and Artemi answered in unison.

They watched in amusement as Declan realized his boyfriend was as dangerous as two Double-O fathers could possibly make him. But again instead of becoming uncomfortable, Declan’s respect for them seemed to grow.

They’d taught both their children absolutely everything they could to make them prepared for whatever life threw at them; self defense, hand to hand fighting, guns, blades, explosives (both making and disarming), cars (both driving and repairing), lock picking, pick pocketing, languages (both were fluent in at least five), and the list went on.

Teddy and Katya were the children of two Double-Os. And regardless of their retired status, both Peter and Artemi wanted their children ready if anyone ever threatened their family. Both of their children had always enjoyed the majority of the lessons.

Katya was more of a natural at the physical training; hand to hand fighting, shooting, that sort of thing. But they’d made sure Teddy worked at it until he was beyond competent at it all, too.

Teddy had always excelling at taking apart and rebuilding things to make them better. Then he’d gotten interested in computers and hacking and never really stopped improving his own skills.

“Did you want this life for him?” Declan asked, quietly and respectfully, seemingly aware of the sensitive nature of the question. “Did you want him working for MI6?”

“Ideally, no,” Peter admitted. “We cut our ties with MI6 and we’re better off for it. But yet…we have kept some fondness for those days, even now. We told our children about our lives as Double-Os, as soon as they were old enough to understand. We didn’t want to hide that from them. So we kept certain details vague, changed names and locations, but we told them a great many stories from our time with MI6. Some of the enjoyment we got from those times must have slipped in, during our telling, despite not intending it to.”

“It was up to them to decide what to do with their lives,” Artemi interjected. “We offered advice, of course. But after being ordered around for years by MI6, we knew better than to try and force our own children to follow any certain path. Katya has never had any interest in pursuing spy craft as a career. Teddy always has. It was his choice to make, regardless of what we thought. He knew the risks, better than most people.”

Peter nodded in agreement, but added, “Of course we’d still rather he be doing something safer. But Q-Branch isn’t field work, at least. We never expected him to become Quartermaster, if we’re being honest. Teddy was happy enough to do his part, invent gadgets and improve weapons, to help agents. He never cared about being a department head.

“But M, Olivia Mansfield obviously, knew his parentage when she hired him. She kept it off all records, as she had on ours; never mentioning our children. But when the Silva debacle happened and Q-Branch personnel were decimated and under suspicion, she needed someone she could trust as Quartermaster. Teddy stepped up, as she knew he would, and he’s been stepping up since.”

“Does anyone else in MI6 know? Does Mallory know?” Declan asked, clearly hungry for information.

“We don’t believe so. At least, we know it’s not in any record on any computer, Teddy has checked,” Peter answered.

Declan nodded, clearly taking some time absorbing the information. He was one of very few living people that knew the truth of Teddy’s heritage. Peter let him have it.

Peter looked at his husband, who grinned fondly back at him. Artemi was taking this entire ‘their son dating the current James Bond’ thing better than Peter, admittedly. Artemi had always been the one with the hotter temper, and he was just as protective of both of their children as Peter was. But as he’d put it to Peter, Artemi fell in love with a James Bond, so he understood where Teddy was coming from.

Peter, however, had _been_ a James Bond. He didn’t care to count the sheer number of women and men he’d gone through before he’d finally realized that Artemi, his Alec, was the true love of his life. He’d hurt Artemi a great deal in the process, not trusted him, not listened to him, chosen England over him. Peter had done his best to make it up to him, and Artemi had forgiven him. But Peter didn’t want Teddy to have to do through anything like that with this James Bond.

“I can understand why you wouldn’t want Teddy to be with me,” Declan stated, no doubt reading Peter’s mood. “If I had a son, I wouldn’t want him dating a Double-O, either.

“But I am in love with your son. He’s the best thing in my life. I don’t plan on being a Double-O forever, but I plan to be _with Teddy_ forever. I would like you to accept our relationship. I would like your support. I know this family is important to Teddy, and I never want to get in the way of that.

“But no matter what you decide, I _will not_ give him up. Unless he tells me, of his own choice, that he doesn’t want me anymore, and I have no doubt he truly means it. Otherwise, you’ll have to kill me to keep me away from him.”

Declan stared straight at them as he finished speaking. Peter was struck by just how startlingly blue his eyes were. Peter’s own eyes were blue, but he’d always carefully maintained a certain amount of warmth in them, even when he had to fake it. Declan’s eyes resembled glaciers they were so cold.

Peter had been an efficient emotionless killer when he needed to be. This James Bond, however, seemed to keep his murderous side less buried than his predecessor. Peter knew better than to disrespect a potential threat, but he refused to be intimidated.

“You _do_ realize we are fully capable of that,” Peter stated flatly. “Oh, I’m not saying you would be easy to kill; quite the opposite. I’m certain you would be a challenge, even for both of us, even if we let our daughter help. But between the three of us, I think we’re quite capable.

“Remember, I _know_ you. I _used to be_ you. Or as close as anyone can truly _be_ anyone else, anyway.

“Don’t think just because you’re younger that you have the advantage. Experience counts for more than can be quantified, even against youthful vigor. Didn’t you say something along those lines the first time you met our son?”

“I haven’t been called a youth in years. It’s nice to hear.”

Declan’s responding grin was all teeth, reminding Peter a bit of a shark. Peter stared back with a small smirk on his lips, unflinching.

“Jamsies, Jamsies! Let’s try and get along! I would hate another good tablecloth to be ruined with blood splatter.” Artemi broke the tension with a laugh, but then turned more serious, “We’ve always respected Teddy’s choices. We’ll do the same in regards to you. We won’t lay a finger on you as long as Teddy wants you well.

“But if you _do_ hurt him, I would remind you who _I am_.” Artemi’s smile twisted the scars on the side of his face, and in his eyes there was a hint of darkness that Peter hadn’t seen in decades. “You may have heard I betrayed my country, once upon a time. I did. You may not have heard I nearly threw it back to the dark ages, but I did that too.

“I also tried and nearly succeeded in killing James Bond. I may have hesitated because he was the man I loved most in the world. You have no such advantage, and I’ve learned a few things since then. If I went hunting James Bond again, I wouldn’t fail a second time. 

“What you certainly _don’t_ know, is that I did all that for my child, my Katya, to keep her safe. I would do it again for my son, my Teddy, in a heartbeat. And this time, I would have _my_ James Bond on my side.

“So you will take care of our son. You will _respect_ him, as well as love him. If you do that, we will all get along fine.”

Peter hadn’t thought of his Artemi as Janus in decades, but he saw the hints of that twisted identity in his husband’s face just then. But now, it didn’t scare him, it didn’t make him angry. It made him _proud_. Alec Trevelyan had become Janus and tried to burn down the world to protect his daughter. If Artemi had to take up that name again for their son, he was right, Peter would be right there next to him.

But that was highly unlikely to be necessary. Peter knew that. They were dealing with a Double-O here, a Double-O that _their son trusted_. He wasn’t a power hungry Russian general like Ourumov, or a manipulative sadistic erotophonophile like Onatopp.

Artemi bringing up the past like that had accomplished several things, Peter realized, as Artemi had no doubt intended. It had illustrated how dangerous they could be, to Declan. And it had reminded Peter that this man wasn’t an outright threat like those truly vile people had been.

It had also given Declan an opening to yield, unlike Peter’s own shovel talk.

“Agreed.” Declan’s eyes were open a bit wider than usual, showing his surprise and curiosity, but his words were sure and steady. “I will protect, love, and _respect_ your son. If I fail at that, you’re very welcome to come to kill me.”

“Good lad.” Artemi smiled, erasing the last traces of darkness in his expression. “Now, I see you’ve got a million questions, especially after what I just alluded to. But I require vodka before we begin _that_ story. Any drink requests from the Jameses while I’m up?”

“Please stop calling us that, love.” Peter sighed, but it was fondly. “But no thanks, nothing for me, I’m good working on the wine bottle from dinner still.”

“I’m good with the wine, as well, thank you,” Declan agreed.

Artemi nodded and went to fetch the vodka for himself. That left two men that had shared a name alone together for the first time since they’d met. It wasn’t exactly a comfortable atmosphere, but it wasn’t charged with tension any longer either.

Peter met Declan’s eyes and the younger man nodded respectfully at him. The ice behind those eyes had thawed a bit, though they were just as startlingly sharp blue. Peter inhaled deeply, let it out slowly, and then nodded back. A small smirk formed on his lips and Declan smiled back. It was _almost_ a friendly smile this time.

That had been more intense than Peter had intended. He couldn’t help being protective of his son. But the moment had passed without bloodshed. They might all survive this yet. They might all even get along well in the end.

But first, there were things Declan doubtlessly wanted to know. If he was going to understand Teddy, then he needed to know certain parts of their past. Parts that they’d never told anyone outside of their family, no matter how seriously they were dating one of the kids. But as a Double-O, Declan had the clearance, he had the capacity to understand, and he deserved to hear their story.

Even if it made Peter feel like he was reliving certain days he’d rather not think about that deeply.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts with some flashbacks from Peter’s (Brosnan Bond) POV. He still thought of himself as James at that point, and Artemi was still called Alec.

_A massive antenna, somewhere in Cuba, decades ago…_

James looked down at his former friend, former partner, former lover, and he felt ready to let go. He felt ready to let him drop, let him fall to his death; let this horror show of a resurrection be over.

James had mourned him for nine years. For nine years he would have done _anything_ to have him back, even just for a little while. Now he’d come back, but as this monster, this twisted version of himself. He’d tried to kill James, repeatedly, and he’d betrayed everything they’d fought together for. He deserved to die.

So why was James hesitating? Why was he still holding on to his ankle? Why was he looking down at Alec as if there was something he could say to make this all better? To make his best friend worth saving? Why did James still want that? Why was James still waiting to let go?

Alec looked up at him, and James saw he accepted his own death. James’ grip loosened. But then Alec spoke, his voice desperate and pleading in a way that James had never heard before.

“Find her, James, please! Find her and protect her! She’s innocent, she doesn’t deserve this!”

James frowned, not understanding at all.

“Find who?”

“Katya! My…my _daughter_ Katya. She’s innocent, James, please! She’s only three, and so smart and brave and beautiful, and James, _please_!! They’ll…they won’t just kill her, they’ll _hurt_ her first! They’ll make sure she suffers, because I…James, _please_ , if our friendship ever meant anything to you, _please_ find her and save her!”

James grip loosened more, his hands going slack in shock as he absorbed the words. He quickly tightened them, felt his heart beating rapidly in his own ears, and realized how close he’d been to making a lethal mistake he could never take back.

James slowly, carefully, pulled Alec up to safety.

James wrapped his arms tightly around Alec. Whether he did it to prevent Alec from falling again, to stop Alec from attacking him again, or just because he desperately wanted to hug Alec, James honestly didn’t know.

Alec was shaking and sobbing in James’ arms, as if something had broken in him. Maybe finally telling James the truth had destroyed whatever shields and masks Alec had been wearing.

Because James knew it had been the truth. This made everything make sense. Everything that had seemed insane that Alec had done and said, it suddenly all slotted to fit into what James knew to be true of Alec.

That didn’t mean James suddenly forgave Alec, or trusted him. But finally, things were making sense again!

Natalya arrived moments later in her commandeered helicopter, rescuing them both from the damn antenna. She was wary about Alec, but made no demands of James to kill him or abandon him, or even to tie him up. She wasn’t vindictive like that.

She was a good woman. It was something of a shame, he supposed, that he had barely noticed her beyond a convenient shag and a useful ally. James honestly didn’t care about her much at all. He wasn’t willing to let her get killed, but beyond that he didn’t much care. It wasn’t just a coincidence that he never bothered to ask her if she was alright, despite her sarcastically responding that she was fine several times as if he’d asked.

But then, he didn’t care much about most women he screwed during missions. He wanted them to live, he liked that they were helpful, and he enjoyed fucking them, that was all. He didn’t get attached. It made when he inevitably had to leave them much easier.

Case in point; they dropped Natalya and the helicopter pilot off with Wade and his Marines. James didn’t even look back twice at her. She’d be fine and better off without him anyway.

Now, Alec, on the other hand…despite everything, James still _cared_ about Alec. He was beyond furious with him, too, of course. But James wasn’t going to leave Alec’s side until they’d rescued this daughter of his. After that, well, he’d figure that out when they got there.

James flew the helicopter himself, with Alec sitting next to him. James had declined Wade’s offer of help on behalf of the Marines. The less people involved with this, the better. James barely even knew what _this_ was yet.

But James was on a mission, with Alec beside him. Suddenly everything in the world felt _right_ again, like it hadn’t in over nine years.

\---------------------------------------------

They saved Katya, because of course they did. The two of them working together made James feel damn near invincible. He pushed the feeling deep down. The last time he’d felt that way, Alec had ended up getting shot in the head. He hadn’t died, obviously. But James suspected it hadn’t been faked, either, like Alec had recently led him to believe.

Something had happened to Alec during the past nine years, while James thought he’d been dead. Something other than amassing a criminal empire, James now suspected.

But there had been no time to talk about that. They’d landed near where Alec’s daughter was being held, and then laid waste to the place together, killing everyone between them and the little girl.

And then they had her, and she was running into Alec’s arms. James had no idea if she was large or small for her age. Her hair and eyes were brown, but James saw something of Alec in the shape of her face, especially her chin. She was filthy. The people holding her clearly hadn’t cared much about her wellbeing. But at least she didn’t seem malnourished or sick.

It twisted something in James’ chest to see the way Alec clung to the little girl, and she clung back. But there was no time to examine it. James stole the first decent looking car nearby and they were speeding away together.

“Отец! Отец! Отец!” That seemed to be all Katya was capable of saying.

James knew nothing about children. He didn’t know if three year olds normally didn’t yet speak full sentences, or if she was in shock, or if her development was somehow delayed because of her captivity. He hoped it wasn’t the last one. He hoped she recovered fully.

Alec whispered sweetly in her ear, in soft Russian, while James drove.

They stopped to pick up supplies and change cars. Alec cleaned her up and fed her, and James found out she was still in diapers. James knew better than to let himself ask if that was normal for her age. Thankfully Alec took care of her without complaint or asking James for any help.

James got them a hotel room in a mid-range establishment. Nothing fancy enough that anyone that might be looking for James would suspect him of choosing. But one that had rooms with a separate bedroom and main room, so the child could sleep while James and Alec talked.

Still, getting her to sleep took longer than James would have liked. James was burning up inside with questions by the time Alec shut the door to the bedroom.

“What the fucking hell, Trevelyan?! I just…I don’t…I don’t even know where to bloody start with you!! You could have fucking _told_ me! We were alone at Statue Park, you could have told me! I would have helped you! We could have saved her and avoided….”

James took in Alec’s expression and his rant trailed off. Alec looked guilty, exhausted, but more than anything else, he looked _haunted_. James worried if now that the child was safe, Alec might collapse.

“We weren’t alone. They were watching. They were _always_ watching me, James. The one time I didn’t listen, they…they…Katya has a brand on her back of a sixpence because of me. Six, for 006. She’ll have that scar for the rest of her life. They heated up the coin, pressed it into my baby’s skin, and made me watch while she thrashed and screamed.”

James felt sick. He sat down hard in a nearby chair.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Alec, I…I’m sorry.”

Alec sat down across from him. He didn’t move or speak for several long minutes. He didn’t even look at James. Then the story started pouring out of him in disjointed waves.

“It was a rubber bullet. That Ourumov shot me with. I _never_ planned to betray you, or England. I never planned any of this. I never _wanted_ any of this. It was some type of specially designed rubber bullet. It knocked me out, gave me a concussion, but didn’t kill me, obviously.

“It did leave me unconscious long enough to be caught in the explosion you set, burning my face and my side, before they pulled me out. But I don’t remember that part. I don’t blame you for that. I don’t know how you could believe I blamed you for that. That was _them_ , James, all them.”

James didn’t know what to say to that. He felt empty and hollowed out. Alec still wasn’t looking at him as he talked. He didn’t seem to expect a response from James.

“Five years, James. Five _years_ , James! Five years I spent in a Russian prison. They tortured me on and off, for five years. Sometimes they left me alone for months, let me think they’d given up, then came back with new ways to torture me. I didn’t break. I didn’t tell them anything. But I…I wished for death. I longed for cyanide.

“You remember when we made that pact, don’t you James? We both got rid of our cyanide, promising to always rescue the other. I regretted that. You never came for me. But of course you thought me dead. I should have kept the cyanide in my tooth.”

James’ throat closed up. He bit down hard enough on his tongue to make it bleed. He wished he could tell Alec he would kill them all for him. But he knew that couldn’t fix this.

“When I was there, rotting in that prison and longing for death, they sent me Xenia. She posed as a nurse, pretended to feel sorry for me. She cleaned me up and got me better treatment. I tried to seduce her, get her to help me escape, like we’d been trained to. We had sex. She promised to help me. But it was all a ruse.”

James felt sick again. He could guess where this was going. He wished he was wrong.

“She disappeared for awhile. I didn’t realize it’d been nine months until I began to understand how completely I’d been played. She brought me the most perfect little baby, the most perfect little extortion package.

“They let me take the baby to as many doctors as I wanted, as long as there were windows in the rooms. So I saw a sniper’s red dot on my baby’s back every time I considered running or asking for help. They even let me take her to England, to a doctor I trusted, to do the blood work to prove she was mine. They killed the doctor afterward, of course. He was MI6 Medical staff. You might remember him. Doctor Tellant.”

James did remember. He remembered how they’d never figured out who’d killed him, or why his computer had been wiped. That brought a stark reality to the truth of this, besides Alec’s words. James nodded at Alec to go on.

“What else is there to say? You can figure out the rest. They let me see Katya just often enough to make sure I loved her, and for her to know me so she’d cry for me when they hurt her. But never enough for me to escape with her. Xenia, her own mother, cared nothing for her at all.

“They wanted me to become Janus, so I did. They wanted me to build them a criminal empire, so I did. They wanted me to spread a bullshit story about my parents being Cossacks, betrayed by England, to explain why I was out for revenge, and so I did.

“I should have told you about my parents before, James. You would have known it was bullshit, then. My parents _were_ Russian defectors. But England treated them well, they loved England. I learned loyalty to England from them. They died in a car crash when I was twelve. I don’t know why I never told you.

“But then, I guess we never really talked much about personal things, did we? Ever since we met in the Navy, we’ve been focused on fighting side by side, or having fun together, or shagging each other. Not that I didn’t enjoy every second of that. But we should have _talked_ more James, then you would have known I was lying. But then…maybe its better you didn’t. Better you didn’t figure it out. They would have killed Katya before we got to her, if you did.

“I loved England, James. I just love my daughter more. I’m all she has. I couldn’t let them hurt her, not even for _you_.”

Alec had trailed off and still wasn’t looking at James. James had no idea what to say or do. If he’d been more in touch with his own emotions, he might have said, ‘she has _me_ now, too’. He might have told Alec that he’d never let him and his daughter be on their own again. But he didn’t say that. It didn’t even occur to him. His emotions had been buried so deep, for so long, he didn’t know how to begin to recognize them, let alone express them.

“I killed her. I’m not sure if you knew. But I killed her, Xenia. She’s dead. Crushed to death, stuck in a tree,” James offered, as if that might be some kind of consolation. 

“I didn’t know. That’s good. Thank you. At least she won’t be coming for us, ever, then.” Alec’s voice sounded empty, resigned. He still wasn’t looking at James.

James looked around the room, desperate for something to do to help. His eyes fell on the liquor cabinet. He was about to get up and suggest they down whatever there was inside, but when he looked back at Alec, the former Double-O was finally looking at him. He was searching James’ face, as if looking for answers there.

“You believe me, James, truly?” Alec’s voice was full of desperation and pain.

“Yes, yes, of course, Alec! I believe you! We might not have ever talked much about personal matters. But I _knew_ you, Alec! I trusted you! I knew nothing you were saying made sense. But I was too caught up in my own anger to think about what it meant. I should have known you were being manipulated.

“You…you’re…you’re the best friend I’ve ever had, Alec. It was hell for me, loosing you right in front of me, not being able to save you. To find out you’d been alive all that time, to think you’d purposely let me believe I’d gotten you killed…I was too furious to even stop to consider you might have been going through hell for nine years, too. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry, too.”

And there it was; the apology James had been waiting for. It tasted bitter, buried in James’ own guilt and failure. But he was still glad to hear it.

“You want a drink?” James offered, his mind returning to the liquor cabinet.

But Alec shook his head. “I need to sleep. But, thank you, James, for believing me.”

James’ chest tightened uncomfortably. He was filled with the sudden longing to lie in bed with Alec, to take him into his arms and never let go. Katya would have to be there, too, James supposed. But she was small enough, she could fit between them.

But no, that was foolish sentiment. James and Alec never slept together unless it was after an exhausting round of sex. That couldn’t change. Not even now.

James was a Double-O. His first loyalty had to be to England, even now. He had to kill England’s enemies, so what happened to Alec would never happen to anyone else. He couldn’t do that if all he wanted was to curl up with Alec and his daughter and hide from the world.

So James buried his feelings and opened the first bottle of alcohol he could get his hands on.

\---------------------------------------

The next morning, James offered Alec two choices.

He could come back with James to England, explain everything to M, and accept whatever justice she decreed. She was a mother; she would have to understand parental instincts to protect a child at all costs. There was a good chance Alec would only serve minimal time and retain custody of Katya. James would make sure to check in with him whenever he could. Maybe eventually they could even work together again.

Or James could go back to England alone and tell M that Alec had fallen to his death and been crushed by the satellite he’d tried to steal. Wade would back James’ story up, and no one was going to ask Natalya. But Alec would have to disappear with his daughter. He could never contact James. James would never be able to help him again.

James didn’t see Alec again for another five years.

Later, Alec’s choice made perfect sense to James. But at the time, he resented it. He’d been selfish and longing to somehow keep Alec close to him. He couldn’t begin to truly understand Alec’s complete devotion to his daughter. She was safe now. Did Alec really need to stay with her constantly? So while he wished Alec well, James couldn’t help thinking his former lover was making a mistake.

But James let Alec go. James told himself he was better off without Alec, no matter how much he hurt inside. No matter that there was no one else that James cared about as much as Alec, trusted as much as he’d trusted Alec, or wanted to share a bed with as much as Alec. That wasn’t important. England and his duty to protect her was what was important. After he told himself that enough, he even started to believe it.

James didn’t understand Alec’s choice until he had a child of his own. Then everything changed.

\-----------------------------------

Compared to the horror that had happened around Katya’s conception, the manner of Teddy’s creation was downright mundane. But it was no less shocking for James. He always practiced safe sex, _always_. His life had no place for children, and he never planned anything long term with any of the women he slept with. He certainly hadn’t with Teddy’s mom.

She was an aspiring seamstress, working for James’ regular tailor. James had gone in for a fitting and she’d taken his measurements. James had flirted shamelessly. They’d shagged in a dressing room at the shop. James had just been coming off a mission, was wired and horny, and she had been very willing and eager. They’d enjoyed themselves. James had ordered three new suits. No one had been under any illusions it was anything beyond a quick fun fuck. 

James had used a condom. Apparently it had broken, but James hadn’t noticed.

Nine months later, he got a call from the hospital. She had listed him on the form as the father. Of course James later had tests to confirm it as true.

Sherri Jubilation died giving birth to their son. James was sorry she was dead, but he’d barely known her. She was a sweet woman, quiet, liked books and art, a reliable worker, and had been passionate and determined to open her own seamstress shop someday. That was all James knew about her to tell his son when he grew up. And most of that he’d learned from his tailor after her death, and her friends at her funeral. She had no living family besides the baby.

She had named their boy Theodore, though James had been told he could change it. He declined. He owed her that much at least, to respect her choice. He was given keys to her apartment and he stared blankly at the baby supplies there. Their son was still at the hospital for the time being.

As the news he had a son slowly sunk in, James tried to make a plan for what to do about it. He would make sure the boy was taken care of properly, of course. But his life was still not fit for raising a child. So he considered adoption. None of Sherri’s friends were willing or able. He considered an agency. He’d make sure the best couple was chosen.

But then James went to meet his son at the hospital. He looked through the viewing window to the cradle baring the name _Bond_. James was immediately struck by how _little_ the boy was. Even compared to the other babies, he seemed so tiny. But the doctor that called him had assured him that he was perfectly healthy. He also had an adorable full head of brown hair, compared to the mostly bald babies surrounding him.

James was feeling something stirring in his chest. Something he’d been locking down for so many years he barely recognized. He tried to bury it again. This baby would be better off without him. But for once, his heart didn’t listen like it should have.

Then the nurse brought James’ baby out. The moment James felt his little boy in his arms he knew it was over. When Theodore opened his perfect little eyes and looked up at his father, James knew he was done. His time as a Double-O was finished. This was his life now. This small, precious, needy human; this accident; this miracle. James’ heart was beating in time with his son’s breaths and James could _feel_ again.

\-------------------------------------

M was not happy. But when was M ever happy with James Bond? If she was, she never seemed to show the man himself.

She scowled for several minutes and kept asking if James was _certain_ this was what he wanted. Nannies were a viable option. She could recommend several excellent ones, MI6 vetted and ready to defend the baby with their life. But James politely declined and insisted it was time, he was done. He was getting old for the position, anyway. Eventually M relented with a sigh.

“I suppose I knew this was coming. After North Korea, it was just a matter of time, really. No one survives something like that and keeps going for long, no matter how easily you seemed to brush it off,” M astutely observed.

James tensed. He didn’t talk about that. Not with M, not with Psych, not with anyone. He was _fine_. He’d been tortured for 14 months, but he’d survived. He’d recovered in record time, finished the mission, and set things right. 14 months was practically nothing, compared to what some agents went through after being captured. No, he forced himself to stop that train of thought immediately.

James did not think of Alec. James _never_ let himself think of Alec. Not when he was sober, anyway. When he’d been drugged in North Korea, wet and freezing in a cell crawling with scorpions, he might have dreamed about Alec coming to rescue him. But he was hardly responsible for _that_ delusion.

“A last bit of advice then, before you go,” M broke into James’ thoughts. “A new baby is a challenge, even for a former Double-O. It might be a good idea to find someone that understands your _particular_ position to help you make the transition. Someone you trust.”

James tensed. She couldn’t know. She _couldn’t_. If she knew, she would have been obligated to report it, and James would have heard about it, if not been outright reprimanded for his part in it.

“It’s rather hard to disappear completely when you have a toddler to take care of.” M’s tone was neutral, but there was a small knowing smirk on her lips.

James inhaled in relief, and then nodded to her in appreciation and understanding. She wasn’t his first M. Nor his favorite superior, if he was being honest. He’d never entirely liked her methods. They’d started out outright disliking and insulting each other. But they’d grown to respect each other. James had perhaps never respected her quite as much as he did in that moment, though.

“It’s been an honour working with you, 007. On behalf of Queen and Country, I thank you for your service.” M held out her hand and James shook it. “May you live a long and happy life for the rest of your days, Peter.”

That name sounded strange to James’ ears and it took a second to remember it was his own. When he walked out of that office, he would no longer be James Bond. It was time to rediscover who Peter was.

But first, he had to look up an old friend that would still remember him as James. So he held on to that name in his mind for a bit longer.

\---------------------------------

It took some time to find Alec’s trail. James could have tracked him faster, but he had a newborn to care for now. So it wasn’t until six months after Teddy’s birth that James booked both of them a one-way trip to Canada. If Alec slammed the door in James’ face, then he could always find a return flight later. But if James had his way, he wouldn’t be coming back to England any time soon.

James had gotten _almost_ adequate in baby care over the past six months. But if he could have help, and give help in return, maybe he could actually sleep for more than an hour at a time occasionally. He had no idea how parents that hadn’t had training in dealing with sleep deprivation managed.

Katya would be eight years old now, James reminded himself. He would have no clue how to help Alec with her. But if Alec wanted to tell him, James would happily take his orders. Anything to feel less alone in this.

\---------------------------------

Alec didn’t slam the door in his face. He didn’t say anything either, though. He just kept looking at James, then looking at Teddy in James’ arms, his eyes flashing back and forth between the two as if unable to stop. Apparently it was going to be up to James to get the conversation going.

“I think I finally understand you now. I’m sorry I didn’t before,” James said with real regret. “I’m sorry I didn’t do more for you and Katya. But there’s no one else I trust for this. I’ll grovel as much as you want, for as long as you want. I’ll do whatever I can to make it up to you. But if you’ll give me a chance to earn it, I could _really_ use your help.”

“If you leave me alone with that baby, even for just a day, without telling me when exactly you’ll be back, I will disappear so completely that you will _never_ find us again. I am not your child care while you run around on missions, James Bond!” Alec scowled, his voice coming out in a threatening hiss.

“God, Alec, _no_! That’s not what I meant at all! I’m done with missions! I’m retired! Have been for six months, since my son was born. I’m not here to dump him off on you! He’s _mine_! I’m here to…well, here to find a place to live, if you’ll have us. Here to beg you to teach me how to bloody well do this properly!”James pleaded.

“There is this thing called the internet. Fairly new, but I imagine you’ve heard of it,” Alec sneered sarcastically. “Plenty of baby rearing advice on there. Failing that, there are _books_ for this. That’s all _I_ had when I was on my own with Katya.”

“I know that, Alec. And if I could do it over, I would never leave you alone again. But I’m here now. I don’t know what help I can be with Katya now, but I want to try. I’ll do whatever you say. I just…I don’t have anyone else, Alec. There is no one else I trust.”

James watched Alec’s expression closely, but found it unreadable. He seemed better than the last time James had seen him, at least. He seemed to have recovered from his ordeal, regardless of how little James had helped him. Or he was hiding it well. Most likely the later, James knew from experience.

“And the baby’s mother?” Alec asked.

“Died giving birth to him. I barely knew her.”

“You could have put him up for adoption.” Alec’s voice was cold, but James saw it for the shield it was and didn’t take offense.

“No, I couldn’t. Not once I saw him. Not once I held him,’ James explained. “You’re the only one that can understand this, Alec. Not just because you’re a single father, but because you’re a former Double-O. You understand me and what I’m going through better than anyone else ever could.”

Alec pressed his lips together into a thin line. It looked like James wasn’t winning him over here. James sighed, trying to mentally prepare himself to leave.

“And you’re the best friend I ever had,” James admitted. “I’m sorry I didn’t treasure that more. I’m sorry I didn’t grab on to you and never let you go once you weren’t dead. I’m asking you for another chance. But I understand if you’re not able to give me one. I can’t say I deserve it.

“I’m going to get a room at the Canadian Royale Hotel. If you change your mind, ask for Peter Fortnum there. I’ll wait a week, at least. And thank you for not slamming the door in my face.”

James turned to go, rocking Teddy in his arms as he did so. He only got a few steps before he heard Alec sigh dramatically behind him.

“I’d never slam a door in the face of a man carrying a sleeping baby. And a hotel is a horrible environment for a baby, with all the noise in the halls at all hours, and customers that complain every time the baby cries.” Alec sighed again. “So get in here, you bloody pathetic idiot.”

James turned back with a huge genuine grin on his face. Alec actually froze in apparent shock at the sight of it. Then a small resigned smile formed on his face in response. James might just be sleep deprived and wishful thinking, but Alec’s expression seemed almost fond.

\-------------------------------------------

It was far from easy going from there. Trust was something that had to be earned slowly and carefully. But Alec never asked James to move out, and James never wanted to leave. They began to build something together, a step at a time.

It was a full month before Katya deemed James worth of speaking to. She had had her oтец all to herself for the past five years, so James could understand her reluctance to share. But she never said one unkind word about Teddy, no matter how much he cried and fussed. She was a protective older sister from the moment she met him.

James and Alec, now Peter and Artemi, fell into bed together within a week from Peter moving in. But they didn’t have sex. They were both just too exhausted to bother making up the guest bed again after Teddy had upchucked on it. Peter rediscovered the simple joy of cuddling with someone he cared about that wasn’t a baby.

Taking care of both a baby and an eight year old was so time consuming and exhausting that it was seven months later before Peter and Artemi finally gave into desire and shagged. Then they indulged in that pleasure together whenever they had the time and energy.

Soon after that, Artemi actually went to the shops for supplies on his own, rather than dragging Katya, Teddy, and Peter with him. So he left Peter alone to care for Teddy and Katya for the first time. Peter felt incredibly proud he was being trusted that much, and also terrified. But he did fairly well, thanks in part to Katya having warmed to him by then.

Still, it was another full year before Peter’s brain finally caught up with what his heart had been feeling for a long time. He blamed his suppressing his emotions for so long on how he blurted it out. He knew how to be romantic when seducing someone that he didn’t give a shit about. But when confessing real feelings, his charm seemed to have left him entirely. He chose a quiet moment between the two of them, at least. Teddy was napping and Katya was getting dressed for hockey practice.

“Nothing has to change, but I think…” Peter tried to explain, “I think I’ve realized I’ve fallen in love with you. I just thought you ought to know.”

“Oh, thank fuck! Bloody fucking _finally_ , Peter!” Artemi half yelled, half laughed. “I’ve been in love with you since the first time we killed together as Double-Os!”

James blinked in shock, his brain taking a few moments to catch up. Then he grinned widely.

“Oh, well, then it’s a good thing I followed you here to this winter wasteland.” James laughed too, relieved and happy. “But the next time we relocate, we’re finding a nice hot beach somewhere next to an ocean.”

“Winnipeg is not a winter wasteland, you lazy arse!” Alec laughed more. “I wouldn’t mind a beach house, somewhere warm, actually. But Katya’s getting serious about her hockey and has a nice little group of friends here. I don’t want to make her move right now.”

“Of course. I didn’t mean now. Just someday. We’ve got our whole lives ahead of us.”

Artemi was staring at him intently and Peter realized belatedly how that’d sounded. Well, he hadn’t intended to purpose. But there was certainly no one else he wanted to spend his life with. No one else he had _ever_ wanted to spend his life with.

So Peter leaned over and kissed Artemi, like he really wanted to. Not for seduction, not for foreplay, just to express love. Artemi returned the kiss just as softly and just as sincerely.

Then Katya yelled out that she couldn’t find her hockey socks, and Teddy woke up and started crying in response, and the kiss had to end. But somehow the mood wasn’t broken. They had each other, they had their children, and they had love. What more could they want?

\--------------------------------------

Peter stopped talking, looking fondly at Artemi. He hadn’t spoken out loud a lot of what he’d been thinking as he told their story. Declan didn’t need to know all the emotional details to what they’d been through. If he was a decent Double-O, he read it in their expressions anyway, but it didn’t need to be given voice.

Peter and Artemi knew what they were to each other. They’d been together for over thirty years now. Peter only hoped that their son might find someone that could make him as happy as Artemi made Peter.

Declan might be that someone, Peter admitted. He’d reacted appropriately to all the parts of the story that he should; outrage, concern, and understanding, all in turn. And he wasn’t faking it, as far as Peter could tell. So Peter would cautiously approve of him, for now.

“So…” Declan leaned back in his chair and tilted his head. “I suppose I have the two of you to thank for M initiating the _Shooting Blanks Protocol_ for all Double-O agents before I took on the James Bond mantle.”

“Oh, yes, I suppose you do,” Peter responded ruefully.

Artemi snickered a little, but Peter smacked his shoulder to remind him to behave. Declan didn’t seem upset, though, just amused.

Peter and Artemi hadn’t known of the protocol until Teddy became Quartermaster and gained access to the full Double-O files. Before becoming Double-Os, every agent now had to agree to a vasectomy or a tubal ligation, whichever was appropriate.

Honey pot missions were fairly normal for Double-Os, after all, as was casual sex, but children had no place in their lives. Children being used for ransom or extortion was a real danger, and agents retiring early to care for unplanned babies was a waste of the resources used to train those agents. At least that was the official idea behind the policy.

The policy had discouraged at least a few field agents from making the leap to becoming Double-Os. That was for the best, really. Most Double-Os didn’t get to retire. If they were having day dreams of one day having children, those agents were better off remaining regular field agents.

So Declan would never have biological children. He didn’t seem upset by the prospect, and he could have refused the promotion to 007 if he had. So Peter didn’t feel particularly guilty about the part they’d playing in inspiring M to create the policy.

“If you have any other questions about our past, now is as good a time as any to ask,” Peter offered. “It’s not a subject we like to dwell on often. Though we might be persuaded to share other, happier, memories later. It wouldn’t be hard to dig out a photo album or two from Teddy’s younger years, for instance.”

Declan’s face light up at that, genuinely delighted by the prospect, as Peter had hoped to see. If he wasn’t truly fond of Teddy, he would have had to feign interest in something like baby photos. But there was no hint of anything fake in Declan’s expression.

“I would like to ask, just to clarify, both your children _do_ know this entire story, correct?” Declan ventured.

“Yes, of course.” Peter confirmed. “We kept secrets for England for enough of our lives. We’ve never had any desire to hide anything from our children.”

“I think you’re asking, more specifically, if Katya knows about her mother. If she knows that her mother cared about Katya only as far as her usefulness to manipulate her father, and willingly let her be abused,” Artemi clarified with a somewhat stormy expression. “The answer is yes. It might seem cruel to have told her, and it certainly was a harsh truth to accept. But better she heard it from us than anyone else, or somehow discovered the truth on her own.

“I was wary for years that members of the Janus Syndicate might have survived and been looking for us,” Artemi admitted. “If one of them somehow got their hands on her and told her about her mother, before I did, it would have driven a wedge between us. Possibly one we never could have entirely repaired.”

Declan nodded in understanding, his expression grave. He sat silently for a few moments, no doubt absorbing the information and considering if he had any other questions.

Peter slid his hand over Artemi’s, offering silent support. Memories of Xenia Onatopp were never pleasant for any of them. Artemi took the offered hand, interlocking their fingers together. Artemi’s grip was just as firm as ever, even if both of them had a few more wrinkles on their hands now.

“Thank you for sharing your story with me.” Declan finally spoke again. “I respect the both of you and I very much appreciate this chance you’re giving me with your son. Teddy is lucky to have you both.”

Declan looked straight at them both, clearly making sure they both saw how serious he was. Peter glanced at Artemi, seeing the acceptance he felt mirrored in his husband’s eyes. Declan had proven himself, for now.

“Hopefully time will prove he’s lucky to have you, as well,” Peter commented.

Then, the three trained killers looked at each other with more comfort and warmth than many would think possible of Double-Os, retired or not. But they had reached an understanding, and the night’s earlier tension was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone needs a reminder on the names…I purposely gave the two James Bonds names that start with the same letter as their actors, to help. **Declan for Daniel Craig** , and **Peter for Pierce Brosnan. Q is Teddy,** because of Ben Whishaw playing Paddington. And **Alec is Artemi** because it’s a Russian name starting with an A (and the name of a hockey player I like).

Declan leaned back in his chair and relaxed, now that Peter had finished his story and answered Declan’s questions, he felt much more secure with the entire situation. Sometime during the night, listening to the former James Bond talk about his life, Declan had begun to think of himself as _Declan_ more often than James.

Peter and Artemi were still holding hands, and Declan saw clearly the love between them. He also saw the respect and trust the two former Double-Os shared, hard won and bone deep. Their relationship seemed rock solid, it had stood the test of time, and along with their children they’d become an amazing family. There was closeness there, a genuine connection soul deep, that Declan envied.

But thanks partly to them, Declan had the chance to form something like that for himself, too. With Teddy and with this family.

Declan felt kinship with Peter and Artemi. It was a certain sort of warm respect toward possible mentors that he hadn’t felt for anyone since M died. Declan already saw them as parental figures, of a sort, he realized. And though Declan thought there had been real affection between M and himself, it’d been buried deep and never outright spoken. That relationship was always under the strain that their positions in MI6 put it in.

That wouldn’t be the case with Peter and Artemi. They would understand where Declan was coming from, without being directly involved in MI6 any longer. They could offer him advice and perspective that no one else could. If they were willing to.

Declan wasn’t so much interested in asking them about missions, though. What he was interested in was life _after_ missions. Retirement. They would understand what it was like leaving the lifestyle of a Double-O behind, and trying to enter into a more subdued life, more than anyone else Declan knew.

True, they’d had children to both motivate and take up the majority of their time when they’d retired. But they still likely had helpful advice about making the transition into retired life. Their children had eventually grown up and no longer needed constant attention. They’d _had_ to have found other ways to occupy themselves that didn’t involve missions and the ghosts those missions left behind. It was something Declan hoped to discuss with them sometime later, if this week went well and they remained on good terms.

But for now, Declan had to refocus on Teddy, he thought. His lover was likely still rightfully sore at him for being there without permission. Declan had to make it up to him, however that looked for his Q.

Timing it well, Teddy and Katya returned a few moments later from the firing range. They both looked tired, but happy, and _safe_. Declan would hopefully get to check out this shooting range later. He was admittedly curious. But thankfully it apparently hadn’t proven to be dangerous, even at that late time at night. Declan resisted his urge to rise and take Teddy into his arms. He remained sitting and silent, allowing the senior James Bond in the room to speak first.

“Feel better?” Peter asked, directing his question toward Katya.

“Yes, much better. Was great to get some of my aggression out.” Katya grinned widely at both her fathers.

“If you still need an outlet for that tomorrow, I’d be open to some sparring,” Declan offered, cautiously, not sure her fathers would approve. “Provided one of your family members would be willing to spot us.”

Katya blinked in surprise and her grin turned wolfish. “That sounds _delightful._ ”

“Now _this_ I wouldn’t mind seeing. I’d be happy to watch you two and make sure no blood is shed…or at least not _much_.” Artemi chuckled.

“I’d be happy to keep an eye on things, as well,” Peter offered.

Declan was glad the offer had been met with enthusiasm from most of the family. Teddy, however, didn’t seem nearly as pleased by the idea. He huffed and put his hands on his hips.

“I explicitly said I wanted you two to _not_ fight! It’s why we tried to delay this whole meeting!” Teddy grumbled.

“It’s not fighting, Teddy, its _sparring_!” Katya pointed out. “I promise to return your boyfriend to you in normal working order afterward.”

Teddy looked at his fathers for support, but they were both nodding in agreement with Katya.

“I swear I’m the only sensible person in this family!” Teddy said with a loud sigh.

“Did you just include me in your family?!” Declan couldn’t help the huge grin that spread across his face at the realization.

Teddy narrowed his eyes at Declan and seemed about to protest, but then his expression softened. “Yes, I suppose I did, at that.”

Declan’s own smile softened in response. Good. Teddy wasn’t too pissed at him anymore. That was a relief.

“Well, it’s time for these two old men to head to bed,” Artemi announced, his fond gaze on his husband as he spoke. Then he turned to his son to ask, “But first, Teddy, where will Declan be sleeping tonight? Do you want us to get the linens out for the third guest room?”

Teddy looked at Declan, and Declan kept his own expression open and accepting. He’d agree with whatever his Quartermaster wanted. If he was to be regulated to a separate bed as punishment for not trusting Teddy and following him there, then so be it. He would accept it as his due. Though of course he wanted nothing more than to sleep cuddled up with his boyfriend.

“No,” Teddy answered with some hesitation. Then he smiled at Declan and continued in a more firm voice, “No, there’s no need for that. Declan will be sleeping in my room with me.”

Declan let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. It was a huge relief that the damage he’d done between them didn’t seem too extensive.

Peter and Artemi both gave brief hugs and kisses to the cheeks of both their children. Then they both shook hands, in turn, with Declan.

“As far as first meetings go, this could have gone a lot worse,” Peter admitted with a twinkle in his eye. “It’s good to know you, Declan.”

Declan thought he did a fairly good job of hiding how his throat closed up in surprised gratitude at that. Meeting the former James Bond was something he’d never dreamed possible before. But now he was faced with the reality that the man was not only his lover’s father, but apparently also giving the current James Bond his begrudging approval. Declan promised himself he would prove he was worthy of that respect.

“See you in the morning, kids.” Artemi smirked, clearly referring to all three younger people in the room. And with that, the two married former Double-Os left the room.

Declan turned to find Katya staring at him intently. Teddy looked between the two of them and sighed, as if knowing what was to come and deciding to let it happen.

“I think there’s some chocolate caramels left in a cabinet somewhere. I’m going to go look for them,” Teddy announced, heading to the kitchen.

Chocolate was one of Teddy’s comfort foods, and Declan felt a twist of guilt that he was still the cause of his lover seeking comfort. But getting a talking to from Q’s sister was inevitable. Better to get it out of the way now.

Katya got right to it and did not disappoint him.

“I heard you had your balls beaten on one of your early missions,” She started with a vicious smirk. “Or I should say, I _read_. Teddy would never tell such a tale, but he used to leave his laptop unlocked when he fell asleep working, before he set it to auto-lock. And I’m a curious woman. He had a crush on you, even then, though he was resisting your advances. I took the opportunity to look in your file for future reference.”

Declan pushed down his offense that Katya would invade his privacy like that, as well as snoop into her own brother’s computer. She was being a protective older sister, not a threat to England’s security, Declan reminded himself. And Teddy had doubtlessly scolded her thoroughly when he inevitably found out.

“I believe it was a man that had the honor of beating your balls.” Katya continued casually. “I personally think he should have found a woman to do it. Any man, even a sadistic one, has a certain amount of sympathy for those sad sacks. A woman, however….well, I certainly have _no_ compassion for men’s balls.

“I’m just saying, if there should come a time when your balls are no longer useful to my brother…I will make sure they are no longer useful to _you_ , as well. You get my meaning clearly?”

Declan couldn’t help swallowing roughly once before he grinned confidently in response. It was an unpleasant memory she’d brought up, that was for certain. But it was one he’d had a long time to move on from, and it was distant now.

“Crystal,” He answered.

“Wonderful.” Katya’s grin was all teeth. “Now, I’m tired and going to head to bed, as well. Nice talking to you, Mr. Bloom. Do enjoy the rest of your evening.”

Teddy reappeared a few moments later, box of chocolates under his arm, two cups of tea in his hands. He gave one of the mugs to Declan, who sipped it to find it exactly to his taste.

“Katya go to bed?” Teddy asked, between sips of his own tea.

Declan nodded.

“She threaten your balls first?”

Declan nodded again.

“She likely would have done that even if she _hadn’t_ gotten into my computer, if that’s any consolation. But I can assure you she will never have access to classified files again, and I apologize she had the ammunition to make the threat so specific for you.”

“I’m sure she won’t,” Declan agreed; his confidence in his Quartermaster in regards to his tech was absolute. Any weaknesses exploited were always immediately corrected afterward.

Declan turned to look Teddy in the eyes as he stated honestly, “I like your family, Teddy, all three of them. You have nothing to apologize for. _I_ , on the other hand, will again say how sorry I am that I forced this meeting to happen sooner than you were comfortable with. I should have trusted you.”

“Yes, well, I perhaps should have trusted you with my fathers’ identities sooner, as well.” Teddy sighed, then grinned ruefully. “We should talk some more before bed, if you’re up for that. But let’s move it to my bedroom, shall we?”

Declan nodded once again, happy to follow his Q, and relieved it seemed like everything was going to be alright between them.

\----------------------------------

Declan looked around the room curiously as they entered, finding it lacking the personal touches of Teddy’s flat back in London. There were no hints to Teddy’s childhood there. No treasured old toys lying about.

“I stay here whenever I visit,” Teddy explained. “But I’ve never really _lived_ here. My childhood things are here, but in boxes in the attic. My dads only moved here after I entered Cambridge and settled in England, and Katya had had her own place in Winnipeg for awhile. This place is really _theirs_ ; my dads, their second retirement once their kids were grown and on their own, if you will.”

Declan nodded. That made sense.

Teddy sat on the bed, leaning back into the pillows piled against the headboard, and gestured for Declan to join him. Declan sat down, hesitated, but then put his arm around Teddy’s shoulders. Teddy melted into his side, confirming he’d made the right choice. Teddy had forgiven him enough for this closeness.

“You’re really alright with my fathers being Alec Trevelyan and the former James Bond?” Teddy asked, once they’d gotten settled.

“Yes, of course. It was a shock at first, certainly. But they clearly love you, raised you well, and are good men. In fact, I can understand them better, and see myself getting along with them better, now knowing they’re former Double-Os rather than retired businessmen.” Declan noticed Teddy still seemed nervous. “Why wouldn’t I be alright with it?”

“They’re not just _any_ former Double-Os. My biological father is James Bond! I grew up hearing stories about him being James Bond! Hearing that name still makes me think of him, just as often as it makes me think of you.”

“Yes, I did catch on to that fact. And it answered the question as to why you’ve never been comfortable calling me that outside of work. But I’m still not seeing why you’re still worried.”

“I don’t have any desire to date my father! I do not have _daddy issues_!” Teddy hissed.

“I never thought you did, love.” Declan blinked at this new insight into his boyfriend’s thoughts. “I have some similarities with your dad, yes. I wouldn’t have been given the name he used if I didn’t suit the role, same as he did. But we are very clearly different people.

“Hell, if I’m understanding this right, you turned me down for _years_ because you weren’t comfortable dating a man with the same name and rank as your dad, despite being attracted to me. You only agreed to date me after making it clear you’re dating _me_ , not my code name.”

“It wasn’t just that,” Teddy admitted. “It was also the lifestyle I knew you led. The danger of being a Double-O; the difficulty of settling down with someone regardless of desire; which I knew quite well thanks to my fathers’ stories.

“But I’ve watched as we’ve gotten to know each other, as I realized what you really want out of a relationship, as you got more serious about settling down, more serious about retiring someday rather than accepting death in the field.

“When you left with Madeline, I thought I’d missed my shot with you, and I was full of regret. That made me realize just how much I’d wanted that chance. It made me realize how you’re worth the risk. Then you came back, and I’ve been grateful every day since then for having another chance with you.

“That’s also why I…why I’m worried…I don’t want you to think I’m like Madeleine.”

“What does _she_ have to do with this?” Declan frowned, not understanding and not liking the comparison. His Q was _nothing_ like Madeleine, as far as he could see.

“She _did_ have daddy issues, if I can remind you, you told me as much yourself,” Teddy commented in a dry tone. “Blofield himself said it, you said, she could understand you better than anyone else could because her father was an assassin also.”

“Except that was bullshit!” Declan hissed. “She _couldn’t_ understand me! She never understood her father. She cared for him, in her own way. But she _hated_ what he did. She hated that about me, too.

“She couldn’t save her father from his work, so she tried to save me. But I don’t _want_ that kind of salvation. I don’t need it. MI6 is not SPECTRE. I’m _proud_ of my work. I’m not saying it doesn’t take a toll, doing what I’ve done. But I’m still glad I’ve done it. I’m still comfortable with who I am.

“I didn’t want to admit that to her, because I knew she wouldn’t want to accept it. When I finally did, after she kept pushing, she reacted exactly as I’d expected. No matter how many psychology degrees she had, she couldn’t understand someone that felt genuinely justified in committing so many murders.

“She wanted me to change. She said she wouldn’t _ask_ me to change, but she still _wanted_ me to. She wanted me to reject _who I am_. She wanted me to regret what I’ve done with my life, what I’ve done for MI6. _I don’t._ I regret that so much killing has been necessary, maybe, but I don’t regret being the one to do it.

“I’m ready to be done soon, maybe. That’s why she seemed appealing to me. I’m ready to move on from killing being my life. But I’m not going to change who I am, at my core, even if I’m retired. I still believe my country is worth killing for. I still believe I’ve been fighting, been killing, for something worthwhile.”

Teddy nodded in agreement and understanding, warming Declan’s heart. Declan tightened his hold on his Quartermaster, his lover.

“ _You_ get that. She didn’t,” Declan stated firmly. “Maybe that’s partly because your fathers are former Double-Os. But that’s mostly because you’re _you_ , Teddy. You chose this life, too. You understand _me_. You _accept_ me. You accept me as a Double-O, as James Bond, but most importantly as _me_. The man that’s _all_ of that, but _more_ as well. Declan Bloom, the man you’ve seen me as since you accepted my request to date.”

Teddy blinked at him, opened and closed his mouth several times, then grinned widely and sweetly. Declan felt Teddy’s body relax under the arm he had slung over his shoulder.

“I suppose I may have been worried for nothing, then,” Teddy admitted.

“We’re both still working on trusting each other,” Declan agreed. “And that’s alright. As long as we keep working at it. We’re making good progress here, I think.”

“I think you may be correct.”

Talking done, they turned their mouths toward kissing. Teddy paused and popped some chocolate in his mouth, but he smiled as he did so. No longer snacking for comfort, he sucked seductively on the sweet in a way that Declan couldn’t possibly resist. The remains of the candy was soon transferred from Teddy’s mouth to Declan’s, with no hands involved in between.

Before long they moved on to even more pleasurable pursuits. This wasn’t Teddy’s childhood bed, but it was still his family’s home, so Declan got a bit of an extra thrill ramming his lover into this particular mattress. It was an added degree of intimacy doing that there, so close to Teddy’s sleeping family, but tucked safely away in their own space.

When they finished and were lying naked together, happily sated and panting, Declan heard something resembling a moan from the room next door. Or maybe not _sleeping_ family, Declan amended mentally. Teddy heard it at the same time, his eyes widening and cheeks darkening in embarrassment. Another moan, in a different voice, soon followed. Both moans were decidedly older male voices, and quite familiar.

“Oh God, we did _not_ just have sex at the same time as my fathers!” Teddy hissed in clear dismay.

“No, we can’t have. They can’t possibly go as long as we can, at their age. They must have started after us,” Declan reasoned.

“You are _not_ suggesting my dads heard us and decided to…to…do the same?!”

“No, think about their age,” Declan reasserted. “I doubt they heard us. _I_ can barely hear _them_. Their hearing can’t still be that good. They told me the story tonight of how they got together. It was romantic. Of course it affected them.”

Teddy still seemed mortified. Declan, on the other hand, was trying to not burst out laughing. The moans next door were soon punctuated by the sound of a headboard pounding against a wall. Teddy’s face got redder. Declan couldn’t keep the huge grin off his face.

“You’re _enjoying_ this!” Teddy hissed.

“They’re attractive, for older men, and they’re clearly in love. What’s not to enjoy?”

“I am going to _kill_ them! _And_ you! I’ll let my sister live. But the three Double-Os in this house clearly need to die!”

Despite Teddy’s words, he kept his voice to a whisper. He didn’t want to interrupt his dads any more than Declan did. Declan could tell that Teddy was secretly glad his dads still enjoyed themselves together…even if he hated hearing it, as much as any child hated hearing their parents having sex.

Teddy groaned and put a pillow over his head, trying to block out the noises.

“Don’t you have your phone in here somewhere to play some white noise, if it’s bothering you so much?” Declan suggested with a chuckle.

“Oh, thank God, yes, you’re right! You’re a genius! We are _never_ sleeping here or having sex here again without putting something on first!”

Declan laughed softly and fondly, glad Teddy wasn’t purposing they abstain from sex all together while at his fathers’ house.

Once Teddy got his phone sorted, they got comfortable wrapped closely together, with the sound of pouring rain soothing them to sleep. If Declan also feel asleep with the mental image of the former James Bond and Alec Trevelyan loudly making love one room over, that would remain his secret.

\-----------------------------------------

The next day started out well, with Peter having made omelets before Teddy and Declan were awake. Peter’s cooking was excellent and everyone got along well. No mention was made of the noises from the night before, though Declan was tempted to make some teasing remark. If he did, Teddy might indeed deny him sex for the rest of the week, so he abstained.

Soon after breakfast, Katya took Declan up on his offer to spar. That went less well. First, Teddy refused to watch, so Declan didn’t have his boyfriend to show off for. Not that Teddy needed a demonstration of Declan’s fighting prowess. He was well aware. But still, it would have been nice to have him there to cheer for him. With only the two retired Double-Os there to observe, they were both cheering for their daughter, of course.

Afterward, Declan limped outside to find Teddy sitting on a bench in the garden with the dogs lying nearby. He was throwing feed at what seemed to be a flock of wild chicken. Declan blinked, then decided to ignore the absurdity of the scene and sat down next to his lover.

“You lost, then?” Teddy asked with no sympathy in his voice.

“I was winning! She was putting up a good fight, but I was winning until there was a…an accident.”

“She kicked you in your balls, didn’t she?”

“Possibly.” Declan winced and shifted on the hard stone bench to try and get more comfortable.

“She suggested you wear a cup, you refused like an arrogant idiot, and she took advantage.” Teddy shrugged, still unsympathetic. “It’s her style.”

“Well at least it’s not personal, I suppose.” Declan sighed and shifted in his seat again.

Teddy snorted, just one short chuckle escaping from the laughter he’d clearly been holding in since Declan first limped over. Declan’s mouth twitched, seeing the amusement in the situation and always enjoying hearing Teddy laugh. But he refused to join in. He had his pride to consider, and his balls still ached.

“Katya and your fathers are going shopping for groceries,” Declan mentioned. “So if a concerned Quartermaster might want to inspect his favorite agent’s injury, we have some time to ourselves.”

Teddy laughed more at that. “Is that a hint that you want me to kiss it better for you?”

“Well, your kisses always _do_ make me feel better.” Declan smirked, unashamedly.

By the time the three of them returned home from the shops, both Declan’s pride and balls felt much better indeed.

\------------------------------

The rest of the week went well.

Declan got to see the shooting range and was suitably impressed. All five of them did some target practice, but Teddy refused to let them keep score. So the natural competitiveness all of them seemed to share didn’t act up, _too_ much.

Peter and Artemi showed Declan enough baby and childhood photos of Teddy that Teddy’s cheeks were red for several hours.

Declan loved looking at them all. Teddy with his first pet cat; the animal nearly half the ten year old’s size. Pre-teen Teddy proudly holding up the first paper target that he’d managed a successful head shot on. Teenage Teddy in the stands at a hockey game, cheering on his sister. Teddy cooking Russian dishes with his oтец. Teddy repairing a classic BMW with his dad. Teddy with countless inventions over the years.

But Declan’s favorite had to be of baby Teddy, in what Peter said was his first onesie left for him by his mother. The onesie was designed to make Teddy look like a bear to fit his name, made of fuzzy brown fabric with a hood with round ears pulled over his little head. It was possibly the most adorable thing Declan had ever seen, and he was usually not much taken with babies.

They spent a lot of time at the beach and swimming in the ocean. Declan made very certain to lather Teddy’s back with plenty of sunscreen. Declan got to show off in swim trunks that he knew were a tad too tight, and tease Teddy that his own trunks were a bit too large. But Declan admitted they did look lovely once they were properly soaked with water and plastered to Teddy’s pert arse.

Teddy surprised Declan with how good of a swimmer he was. Though Declan shouldn’t have been surprised at that point, he supposed. He did now know that Teddy’s two dads were both former Navy. Of course they’d made sure Teddy knew how to swim.

After the tension of the first day had passed, and after the sparring match was over, the five of them all got along well. There were still awkward moments. Teddy continued to insist on playing white noise in their bedroom every night. Katya still got saddened a few times, her breakup still fresh. Peter or Artemi still shot Declan assessing looks every so often. But overall, the five of them were happy together and enjoyed each other’s company.

The date of Peter and Artemi’s wedding anniversary included a large meal made for them by Teddy and Katya, with Declan’s help, as well as a cake and several rare bottles of various alcoholic beverages. Declan was again taken by just how much Peter and Artemi loved each other, and clearly still desired each other intensely, no matter how long they’d been together. Declan could only dream of such a future for Teddy and himself.

When they said goodbye to Teddy’s family at the end of the week, however, Declan felt like his dream might someday be reality. Quite the opposite of what Declan had at first feared this family might inspire for him and Teddy, they had instead given him more hope than he’d dared dream of before.

\---------------------------

Eight months later when Teddy and Declan returned to Hawaii to again visit, they made the trip together. Peter and Artemi greeted them warmly, both even hugging Declan.

Katya couldn’t make it that time, but together they watched the hockey team she coached live on Telly. She was dating the team’s equipment manager, and while it was still new, the two women seemed very happy together. They all talked to Katya on the phone afterward and got to congratulate her on her team winning the game.

It was a wonderful trip, full of all the good feelings that Declan had experienced the first time, but none of the tension or awkwardness. This time, there was no need for shovel talks or threats. This time, this family felt like Declan’s, as well as Teddy’s.

When he got a moment alone with Teddy’s fathers, Declan was going to ask their permission to propose marriage to their son. It was old fashioned, but sometimes the old ways were the best ways.

This time, the house on the beach held not two, but _three_ retired Double-O’s, and the Quartermaster that treasured all three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone reading! I definitely appreciate the kudos and comments! I’m really thrilled to hear people enjoyed this idea for Q’s parentage! I was especially nervous with all the different names and possibly confusing readers. But it fit with the story, so I stuck with it, and thanks for sticking with me too!


End file.
